


Garroth’s Invisible Brother

by Jarvenia



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarvenia/pseuds/Jarvenia
Summary: Zane Ro’meave was not described as normal. He was pale, he wears a mask, he doesn’t like loud noises, and he has no friends. No one thinks that there’s a reason behind his strange habits... Why would they even care? Compared to his brother, he is completely invisible. He’s just Garroth’s Invisible Brother.





	1. Chapter 1- Too Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here so it is probably terrible.

  It was early morning, the sun's warm colours could barely be seen on the horizon as one of the local teenagers walked through the town without a name. His slightly dirty converse moved a bit quickly over the cracked pavement, a soft 'tapping' noise emitted with every step he took. The black shoes didn't go too well with his outfit, having not been formal enough to compliment his blazer or casual enough for his black nail polish. Hell, they weren't even edgy enough for the black mask that covered the lower regions of his pale face. But unlike most children his age, he couldn't care less about fashion. The only thing he cared about was staying out of harm's way and keeping himself hidden in the shadows. Self-preservation was the most important thing to him. As long as he wasn't in any conflict or immediate danger, he was fine. His brain was already stressed enough, he didn't want any pathetic school rivalries or teenage gossip to get in his way. Where would that get him? If he were to answer honestly, he would say jail.   
  Zane was already a particularly peculiar character. He was what most people would dub as 'emo'. Of course, others call him more unpleasant things but I needn't get into that drama.   
  The boy sighed softly as he walked, his darkly circled blue eyes glancing in front of him momentarily to wait for the crosswalk to change from red to green. This was more of a habit to him by now, he didn't exactly need to do it from the lack of automobiles on the street. Most sane people were still cozy in bed, catching up on missed rest or waking up for the day. He pulled a hand out of his pocket, the sleeve to his blazer shifted a bit to uncover his black watch. From what it had said, it was only 3:48 am, far too early to be outside. Of course, Zane didn't care about that. He never really was one to abide by society's laws, often feeling trapped if he did. This had its downsides of course. It tends to make him an easy target for sexual predators or gang members, and Zane's had enough of that in his short fourteen years of life.  
  Zane rolled his eyes, a pale hand moving up to brush a fading love mark on his neck, a mark that he had never asked for. He was just happy that neither of his brothers had them, he was positive that he'd throw a fit if he saw Vylad crying from being violated or Garroth bruised from being beaten.   
  That was the funny thing about Zane. Most people who know of him know that he tends to keep to himself and push others down, especially Garroth. This leads them to believe that Zane is untrustworthy and not the best person for companionship. This is all just an act though. In reality, Zane cares too much about everyone and would risk his life saving a loved one. He doesn't show that often because he feels that it would make him look weak or vulnerable. Too many people already see him like that, his father being one of them.  
  The ravenette groans at the thought of his father, his feet moving once more as the cross light switched to green.   
  Let's make the explanation short and simple, Zane both despises and fears his father. He can barely look at Garte without getting an immediate sense of danger or feeling an incredible rage. This wasn't considered uncommon among people his age. Everyone was at the stage where they hate their lives and their parents, its an endless loop and I know most people have good reasons but I can assure you that Zane has better. The subject of his father will be closed for just a small while.  
  Zane checked the time again, his right shoulder was beginning to grow tired from the strain of carrying his bag. His osseous figure could only take so much weight before breaking down completely. He tilts his watch toward the sun, surprised that it had only been around eight minutes since he had last checked.  
  Zane sighs, sticking his hands back into his pockets for warmth. He bowed his head more as he walked to maintain a more comfortable position for his hands and to lightly relieve his shoulder of its duties.  
  To most people, his bag wasn't that heavy. He had a binder, a sketchpad, drawing supplies, and a small box of razors. For anyone his age, that should be relatively easy to carry and is considered a light load. But the thing is, Zane is anorexic. He hasn't eaten in four and a half days which means that his body is now harvesting his muscle for food. He was a pale emo stick and most people didn't notice. I can't really blame them though, Zane usually wears five long sleeves under his uniform, causing him to have a healthy-ish look. He was just thankful that it warmed him at least a little.  
  Zane exhaled shakily as the soft breeze kicked it, he hoped that it stayed this temperature he was cold enough as it was without the damn wind, thank you very much. That's another problem for him. Having close to no muscle or fat on his bones left him with no natural heat source. Zane didn't really care though, he was far too deep into this disorder to actually care. Far too deep into his problems to actually care. Far too deep into self-torture to actually care.   
Zane is far too deep in darkness to see light.  
•••  
I HAD THIS FUCKING READY. AND THEN MOM. CAME AND TOOK MY FUCKING ELECTRONIC. I'M PISSED.


	2. Chapter 2- Too dark

It was early morning, the sun's warm colours could barely be seen on the horizon as one of the local teenagers walked through the town without a name. His slightly dirty converse moved a bit quickly over the cracked pavement, a soft 'tapping' noise emitted with every step he took. The black shoes didn't go too well with his outfit, having not been formal enough to compliment his blazer or casual enough for his black nail polish. Hell, they weren't even edgy enough for the black mask that covered the lower regions of his pale face. But unlike most children his age, he couldn't care less about fashion. The only thing he cared about was staying out of harm's way and keeping himself hidden in the shadows. Self-preservation was the most important thing to him. As long as he wasn't in any conflict or immediate danger, he was fine. His brain was already stressed enough, he didn't want any pathetic school rivalries or teenage gossip to get in his way. Where would that get him? If he were to answer honestly, he would say jail. 

Zane was already a particularly peculiar character. He was what most people would dub as 'emo'. Of course, others call him more unpleasant things but I needn't get into that drama. 

The boy sighed softly as he walked, his darkly circled blue eyes glancing in front of him momentarily to wait for the crosswalk to change from red to green. This was more of a habit to him by now, he didn't exactly need to do it from the lack of automobiles on the street. Most sane people were still cozy in bed, catching up on missed rest or waking up for the day. He pulled a hand out of his pocket, the sleeve to his blazer shifted a bit to uncover his black watch. From what it had said, it was only 3:48 am, far too early to be outside. Of course, Zane didn't care about that. He never really was one to abide by society's laws, often feeling trapped if he did. This had its downsides of course. It tends to make him an easy target for sexual predators or gang members, and Zane's had enough of that in his short fourteen years of life.

Zane rolled his eyes, a pale hand moving up to brush a fading love mark on his neck, a mark that he had never asked for. He was just happy that neither of his brothers had them, he was positive that he'd throw a fit if he saw Vylad crying from being violated or Garroth bruised from being beaten. 

That was the funny thing about Zane. Most people who know of him know that he tends to keep to himself and push others down, especially Garroth. This leads them to believe that Zane is untrustworthy and not the best person for companionship. This is all just an act though. In reality, Zane cares too much about everyone and would risk his life saving a loved one. He doesn't show that often because he feels that it would make him look weak or vulnerable. Too many people already see him like that, his father being one of them.

The ravenette groans at the thought of his father, his feet moving once more as the cross light switched to green. 

Let's make the explanation short and simple, Zane both despises and fears his father. He can barely look at Garte without getting an immediate sense of danger or feeling an incredible rage. This wasn't considered uncommon among people his age. Everyone was at the stage where they hate their lives and their parents, its an endless loop and I know most people have good reasons but I can assure you that Zane has better. The subject of his father will be closed for just a small while.

Zane checked the time again, his right shoulder was beginning to grow tired from the strain of carrying his bag. His osseous figure could only take so much weight before breaking down completely. He tilts his watch toward the sun, surprised that it had only been around eight minutes since he had last checked.

Zane sighs, sticking his hands back into his pockets for warmth. He bowed his head more as he walked to maintain a more comfortable position for his hands and to lightly relieve his shoulder of its duties.

To most people, his bag wasn't that heavy. He had a binder, a sketchpad, drawing supplies, and a small box of razors. For anyone his age, that should be relatively easy to carry and is considered a light load. But the thing is, Zane is anorexic. He hasn't eaten in four and a half days which means that his body is now harvesting his muscle for food. He was a pale emo stick and most people didn't notice. I can't really blame them though, Zane usually wears five long sleeves under his uniform, causing him to have a healthy-ish look. He was just thankful that it warmed him at least a little.

Zane exhaled shakily as the soft breeze kicked it, he hoped that it stayed this temperature he was cold enough as it was without the damn wind, thank you very much. That's another problem for him. Having close to no muscle or fat on his bones left him with no natural heat source. Zane didn't really care though, he was far too deep into this disorder to actually care. Far too deep into his problems to actually care. Far too deep into self-torture to actually care.   
Zane is far too deep in darkness to see light.  
•••  
I HAD THIS FUCKING READY. AND THEN MOM. CAME AND TOOK MY FUCKING ELECTRONIC. I'M PISSED.


	3. Chapter 3-Reputatations

\--- --- ---  
Thurs. April 3, 2003  
7:15 AM  
\--- --- ---

Zane's arrival on school grounds went just as it always did, completely unnoticed. This didn't really come as a surprise to him, having no friends or a good reputation led him into a deep state of isolation and installed a longing for human comfort. At home, he was often neglected. Even his cheerful mother couldn't find the time of day to talk to him or hug him. Most people probably don't believe this but it's true. Zianna is often too busy with Garroth's baseball and her friend, Sylvanna to notice Zane. She's given up on calling him to meals, actually believing that he'd eat later. She's stopped knocking on his door to check if he was in a good mental health place. She's also stopped the small smiles and bone-crushing hugs. Though Zane would never dare admit it, he missed it all. He missed feeling loved and cared about. He missed seeing smiles in his direction and almost bruiseless skin. He missed being able to wear short-sleeved shirts without the fear of being thrown into the mental hospital...

It's just... He has so many thoughts that swarm his head. So many thoughts that he'll never get the opportunity to talk about unless he asks for a counsellor and anyone who knew Zane knows that he would never do that for two main reasons. The first one is quite obvious, he isn't good with opening up to others. He's never had the chance to experience it and knows that he'll never get one. The other reason is that he'd have to ask his mom and she'll ask his dad. Though Zane isn't completely sure, he's convinced that Garte will go as far as bribing the mental health board to not help him. The higher part of Zane's brain knows damn well that Garte would never be stupid enough to even try that. It would lead to him being questioned and possibly get him arrested for various reasons, but trauma has clouded all reasonable solutions, leaving him with asinine scenarios that will never happen.

Zane's stride paused, wondering how his thoughts had gone so dark so fast. He wasn't really surprised though, this happened a lot these days. It was another routine he subjected himself to. 

Think, ignore, repeat.

Three words with unseen meaning. 

Think- Remember, plan, impulse.

Ignore- Abandon, give up, forget

Repeat- Weakness

Why would repeat mean weakness? Well, to him, he thinks that by not trying to stop the system makes him weak. He can easily change the flow of this program but he doesn't. He chooses not to do ANYTHING and it... It just drives him insane.

" Baby brother!" A familiar voice calls from behind him, at this, Zane let out a soft sigh. Of all people he had to run into, why did it have to be him?

Zane turns to look at the cheery blonde, as always, his tie was loose and his blazer was unbuttoned. Zane rolled his eyes at this display, wondering how Garroth still hasn't been lectured. The said blonde was currently striding towards him, a blue backpack resting comfortably upon his shoulders, and his group of jerks following behind him.

" Garroth." Zane nods his greeting, biting the inside of his cheek to keep his mask of indifference. Garroth's facial expression had flickered for a second, his eyes flashing with an unmistakable sadness before going back to the still blue waters that they usually were. It was quite obvious that he wasn't happy with how bad their relationship was. It was almost as if they weren't brothers at all, just mear acquaintances.

" Good morning, baby brother! How has your day been?" Garroth forced a smile, a small hint of worry could be detected from him but Zane chose to ignore it. He was convinced that Zianna had told Garroth to ask him that like most days. There was absolutely no way that Garroth of all people would be worried about the ravenette, how could he be? Zane has been nothing but an ass to him for the best six years, he has no reason to trust him. Hell, he has no reason to acknowledge his existence at all.

The ravenette let out a soft exhale of air, feeling the warmth of it blow against the fabric of his mask.

" My day has been quite uneventful, thank you for your inquiry." He replied, his voice taking a monotonous edge to it. He had kept his eyes flat and void of emotion, fearing that if he were to truly show how he felt he'd be ridiculed. After all, he was supposed to be a boy, an edgy one at that. He had an appearance to uphold, and wasting his time with striking up a conversation with his sibling didn't exactly help it stay in place. 

Garroth nods, biting his bottom lip at the strange behaviour. It was quite obvious that he didn't have a clue as to how to continue their conversation. The two brothers had very inconsistant styles, they were complete opposites in society's all-seeing eyes, the hero and the villain. A tanned male with soft golden curls and a charming smile compared to a boy with flat-ironed side bangs and a sickly complexion. If you were to put both of them in an elevator with you, chances are, you'd move away from Zane and towards Garroth. After all, who could ever trust someone like Zane?

The ravenette let out a soft sigh, staring up at Garroth. " Did you have any actual reason to bother me? If you haven't noticed, we are still on school grounds and I'd rather not be late for class." 

The sound of Zane's voice seemed to have startled Garroth, who immediately jumped when he heard it. 

" O-oh... Yes... I'm sorry. Just... Be on your way, I understand that you have important matters to attend to." The blonde forced a smile, unable to hide the emotion from his deep cerulean pools. 

As much as Zane would like to try and decipher this clutter of emotions, he really had to go. If people saw him getting close to Garroth, chances are that they would say he's trying to manipulate him or get some freaky incest shit going. As I've mentioned earlier, Zane is not seen as a good guy. There were very few people out there who think otherwise, but Zane has never personally met any of them. 

The ravenette sighs softly, nodding a farewell to his older brother as he began walking to the treacherous building that he would have to succumb to for eight hours. Slowly, but surely, he took a deep breath and entered the Hell hole, hoping for the best.

(( I WAS GROUNDED (STILL AM) FOR A SUICIDE ATTEMPT. I AM SO SORRY I COULDN'T GET THIS CHAPTER OUT BUT I HAVE TO STAY IN ONE SPOT FOR THIS SHIT AND AHHHH!?!!


	4. Chapter 4-Just Like Always

If you were to ask Zane to describe school in one word, that word would have to be 'Hell'. Much like most teenagers, Zane didn't particularly enjoy school. Of course, he didn't really enjoy anything anymore, but that's beside the point. School held a... Special place in the young emo's heart. After all, school was the place that fucked up his mind completely. Aside from the obvious abuse and neglect from his family, Zane had actually been a pretty stable child for most of his life. Sure, he had been plotting the death of his dear brother, Garroth, for fucking up his right eye completely, but he had still been stable for the most part. It was just all the bullying and manipulation that managed to ruin any self-control he had actually had. Hell, he even broke a kid's nose after getting his arm broken with a metal baseball bat. He knew deep inside that he could've done worse if it hadn't been for Vylad being there to witness everything. 

The small memory caused a mischievous smirk to appear on his face, a pleased look finding itself into his regularly glassy eyes. He could still remember that day clearly. How fast he had reacted after being thrown onto the ground, the shrieks of the kid as Zane began punching the shit out of him, and the complete adrenaline that had coursed through his numb body as blood splattered onto his knuckles. He had taken most people there by surprise when they saw just how much pent up aggression was lying within him. He definitely knew that Vylad was one of those surprised people. Especially since Zane didn't really talk much at home because of his old stutter. That, and the fact that he usually just stayed locked in his room for the entire day. It was really nice to know how little things changed over the years. That Zane still detested people and didn't speak a lot.

He let out a low groan, walking at a brisk pace to his locker, trying not to bump into anyone or drag any attention to himself. After all, the last thing he needed was getting into a fist fight or argument. He moved quietly around his school mates, his small form allowing him to squeeze by easily. It might've been a large school, but it was still completely full of dumbasses that enjoyed to cause mayhem as they walked between classes. That sort of people that just enjoyed to make noise and run around. People like jocks, perverts, and those kids who loved anime. 

" GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING BINDER, ASSHAT!" He could hear a distant voice yell, the sound of footsteps approaching at a fast pace. It was obvious from the smell that it was a pack of werewolves. He cringed at the stench, they all reeked of wet dog and sweat. They didn't go together well at all! Hell, he was surprised that he was the only person that could actually smell it. He gagged as they crossed his path, immediately covering his nose and mouth, shifting his body so he was faced opposite to them. Little did he know, the group had heard this perfectly... And they were NOT happy.

It took him a few seconds to notice this. After all, being shoved into a locker by a large growing teen would grab anyone's attention. He could feel a strong wave of fear crash down on him, his breath getting shallow as he gently began to shake, staring into the familiar red eyes of Balto. The wolf made a low growling noise, rumbling from deep within his throat. His slightly chapped lips moved apart to reveal a row of deadly sharp teeth, a small tint of red could be seen from years of fighting experience. 

From around the group, a small crowd began to form, watching the pair with great interest. Though it might not be uncommon for a pack of werewolves to attack someone, it was a show. An interesting one at that. After all, everyone knew that Zane was Garroth's favourite brother, even if the emo didn't acknowledge that fact at all. They knew that Balto just might not live to see tomorrow if Garroth found out that he had injured his baby brother. The thought of it sent shivers down everyone's spines.

Zane didn't know what to do, the pure fear of being this close to someone so deadly sent him into shock. He could barely breathe, his racing heart suddenly making itself noticeable as a tear rolled down his ashen skin. Balto let out a cruel snort of laughter at the sign of his fear, pushing Zane harder against the locker, his claws ripping through his uniform easily. " Not so tough now, are ya?" He growled out, raspy voice full of pure anger that could even make Gene shiver. He spat in Zane's face, the saliva splattering between his eyes and into his hair. He pulled Zane towards him before roughly pushing him against the cold metal, immediately causing a large dent to form. 

The smaller of the two let out an agonizing sob, feeling the lock rip into his back on impact. A dark flow of blood slowly began to slide down his skin, soaking into his uniform. He squeezed his watery eyes shut, clenching his teeth in an effort to stay quiet. After all, Garte didn't particularly enjoy it when he was loud, why would Balto be any different?

The crowd around them began to record the encounter, cheering on Balto to hurt Zane for their own sick entertainment. By the hungry look in the wolf's eyes, it seemed like he had been planning to do the exact thing they'd been praying for, he threw Zane to the ground roughly, a muffled whimper immediately exciting the emo's mouth. Balto looked down at him with a crazed grin, drool dripping from the corner's of his mouth as pure blood lust kicked in. He needed to see more of Zane's sweet liquid. He had to hear him scream and cry while Balto broke his bones one by one. After all, he would not let him get away with dishonouring him and his fellow werewolves that easily. Just as he took a step back in preparation to kick him, a loud whistle could be heard throughout the halls, interrupting Balto's actions. Most students covered their ears with a wince, Balto going as far as howling in pain. 

Everyone began to clear a path, going silent as the gym teacher walked between then to the two fighters. His normally chill expression was full of disgust and rage. He turned his icy glare onto Balto, causing him to shrink back to his group while the teacher helped Zane to his feet. He was gently holding onto him by the waist, palm covering the wound to prevent the blood. 

He turned his eyes onto everyone else around them, silently ordering them to leave the pair be. They all did so, not wanting to pay the price later on. The gym teacher wasn't exactly known for giving out easy detentions. A few years ago, a girl named Emma McSpanani was caught smoking in the bathroom during gym. Rumour has it, she had to clean the entire school for three weeks while a few kids went around dropping garbage.

" Are you okay, Zane?" He inquired softly, watching as the teen put his walls up once again. His eyes going from teary to flat in a matter of seconds. He took a deep breath, getting away from the teacher with a shiver, not liking how he had touched him at all. " Fine." He replied quickly, keeping his voice level and void of all emotion. This was only possible after many years of hiding his father's abuse and it was a skill he was very proud of. This little saying earned him a questioning glance from the adult, his eyebrow cocked as he studied the clearly unstable male standing before him. He let out a soft sigh, nodding. " Okay, little dude. But you should at least get that wound checked out, man. Maybe try get another uniform, I don't think the teachers'll appreciate you walking around in something like that." He shook his head, crossing his arms in front of his muscular chest casually, shifting his weight onto his right foot.

He wordlessly nodded, turning to open his damaged locker, basically telling the gym teacher that he was allowed to leave now. And he did just that... Soon, he was the only one there... Standing alone... Just like always...

•••  
I finally have my phone back, my dudes.


End file.
